Letting Go Of The Past
by Kelex
Summary: An announcement seals a relationship; sequel to Anniversary (Clark/Lex)


  
Letting Go Of The Past--Kel  
  
Warnings: Lex-biased Future Fic; there is no Lois Lane and Superman never died fighting Doomsday, so that's AU  
  
Twenty years since Clark had come back to him. In actuality, it had been twenty years, three months, and thirteen days. But they'd chosen to move their anniversary back for two reasons; first to distance their reunion from the bad memories of the past, and second, so that it coincided with the anniversary of the first appearance of the infamous editorial proclaiming that Superman was dead.  
  
Lex had a copy of the article permanently posted in his LexCorp office--an office that he now shared with his co-CEO and life partner, Clark Luthor.  
  
He still remembered vividly the night that Clark had returned to him, humility and desire woven with honesty. Still remembered the true death of Superman, in a fiery blaze of cape and costume burned at Lex's feet.  
  
Over their time together, Lex learned many things. The meteor rocks--Kryptonite--had stolen his hair but granted him an accelerated cellular disorder that brought him virtual immortality. His body constantly renewed itself; the true gift that the meteor rocks had given him. Clark's alien physiology apparently did the same thing for him, because they both still looked as young as when they'd met.  
  
"Lex? It's time. The reporters are waiting downstairs." Clark filled the doorway.  
  
"Tonight it ends." Lex turned from his contemplation of their past and looked at his lover. They had held a life-bonding fifteen years ago, and Clark had accepted Lex's name, making them once more united, this time forever. "Tonight, the farce ends." He studied his lifemate, studied their lives bonded together. "No regrets?"  
  
"No regrets," Clark said firmly, pulling Lex into his arms. "He's been dead for twenty years, Lex, it's time for him to die forever."  
  
Lex pulled his lover down for a hungry kiss. "Tonight we put old demons to rest."   
  
Clark escorted his lover down to the press conference. His eyes didn't stray to the black-shrouded box on the corner of the stage--he knew the contents already. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming on such short notice. Lex and I realize what an imposition it is for you to be pulled away from your families, and we appreciate it." Clark knew his words were being replayed worldwide. "All right. So without further preamble… I'm going to turn it over to Lex." Clark stepped aside as Lex approached.  
  
The room was deathly silent as Lex stepped up to the podium and took a sip of water. "An editorial appeared in _The Daily Planet_ twenty years ago this day. Written by former Superman friend and supporter Chloe Sullivan, that piece decried Superman and everything that he had done for not only Metropolis, but the world. While I was never Superman's biggest supporter nor his biggest fan, it would be criminal of me not to acknowledge his formidable body of work." He paused for another sip of water and allowed the applause for his words to die down. "That's why twenty years ago, LexCorp pledged to devote over a quarter of our total resources to finding the Man of Steel. Every year, we have been met with failure. Until a few days ago."  
  
The murmur rose into a deafening clamor of shouts and questions, and Lex stepped back from the podium as Clark took his place. "Ladies, gentlemen, please, calm yourselves. All questions will be answered after Lex concludes his speech."  
  
Clark remained at the podium until the crowd had gone silent again, then relinquished his place at the podium to his partner. "Thank you, Clark. As I was saying, a few days ago we received our first valid lead in almost a decade. We followed up the lead, and came to a very tragic conclusion. Superman is no more." He paused for an infinitesimal moment. "Clark, if you would?"  
  
With a tug, Clark pulled the black covering off what was revealed to be a glass tank. A large chunk of Kryptonite lit the tank with its eerie green glow, and Clark was glad of the lightweight lead suit that Lex had insisted he wear.  
  
The Kryptonite had been literally hammered through the blue and red clad corpse.  
  
"In addition to the large mass of Kryptonite in his chest, the body was riddled with what appeared to be custom bullets, carved solely from Kryptonite and encased in a fiberglass shell. They are too far degraded to be matched to any known Kryptonite dealer." Lex sipped his water again, wondering when lying had become easier than the truth. "I am truly sorry to be the bearer of these tidings to the world, but… Superman is dead. My press secretary has prepared packets of the lab results and other pertinent information, please see him for those. I only have time for a few questions, and then I'll leave you in Nigel's capable hands, he'll be able to answer all your questions." Out of the multitudes clamoring to question him, he chose a woman out of the front row. "Ms. Sullivan."  
  
Chloe rose to her feet. "Mr. Luthor--"  
  
"That's Lex to you, Ms. Sullivan," he said with a charming smile.  
  
"How do you feel about Superman's apparent demise?" Even at sixty-five, Chloe was still sharp.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I'm just as shocked and saddened as I'm sure the rest of the world is." Lex congratulated himself on not choking on those words. He was glad that Superman was finally out of his and Clark's lives.  
  
"And will these findings be made available for expert analysis?"  
  
"Ms. Sullivan, I brought in the experts when the body was found. If there _is_ an expert that hasn't already been consulted, please, be my guest. LexCorp will, of course, pay any fee required provided you find one not already consulted." He motioned Nigel forward. "Thank you all for coming tonight, and Nigel will be answering the rest of your questions." He leaned in briefly. "Good luck," he said, out of the microphone's range.   
  
Lex had just cleared the dais when a young man's voice rang out from the back of the crowd. "You killed Superman!" The young man's gun went off as Nigel shoved Lex towards Clark. Clark whirled and shielded Lex with his body, the slug slamming into his back. He jumped to his feet, still holding Lex close, looking around. The gunman was already covered by LexCorp personal security, and Clark turned to the photographers and revealed the Kevlar vest he was wearing. He hurried Lex out of the room and into the elevator which carried them to the roof and the helipad. The chopper was waiting, surrounded by security personnel on full alert.  
  
The ride back to the Smallville mansion was brief and uneventful. Once they were settled together in the den, Lex popped the cork on the champagne bottle that had been waiting for them. Clark held the glasses steady as Lex poured, then offered the flute to his lover. "What shall we drink to, Lex?"  
  
Lex raised his glass. "To the death of Superman. Long may the bastard rot."  
  
"Here here," Clark echoed. "To the death of Superman. May he rest in peace." Their flutes clinked together, and were drained in companionable silence.   
  
As Lex studied Clark in the firelight, he made a brief mental list of the things that Clark had give up over the last two decades. A promising journalistic career and a job at _The Daily Planet._ His home. His name. His entire history and legacy as Kal-El, the Son of Krypton. Tonight had put the final nail in Kal-El's coffin. Yet Clark was faithfully by his side, celebrating Kal-El's demise instead of mourning it. Clark had given up two worlds--Earth and Krypton--to be with Lex.  
  
For the first time in half a century, Lex unlocked his heart and gave Clark the only gift he could. Clark already knew it. Lex knew that Clark knew it, and somehow adored his lover more because Clark didn't ask for what he knew Lex wasn't ready to give. Only now did he realize that he was finally free to say it because Clark belonged to him alone. "Clark…"  
  
"Yes, Lex?" Clark turned to face his lover, putting his hand on Lex's knee.  
  
"I love you." Clark's radiant smile of pure joy transfixed Lex, and he found himself crushed against Clark's chest. "I will always love you."  
  
The End  
  


[ Return To The Torch File Morgue ]


End file.
